


pink stained cheeks

by wlw_phillie



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, uhhhhhhh i hope u like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw_phillie/pseuds/wlw_phillie
Summary: "It was bright, colorful and certainly too loud in the roller disco. [...] To put it simply, this wasn’t Phil’s optimal way to spend a Tuesday night in Spain."





	pink stained cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so please excuse how shit this might be. also, i know the gay roller disco fiasco was a bit ago, but it will never not be iconic.

“God, phil, it’s not like if you fall over you’re gonna fucking die. Please, it’s a simple request. I just want to go roller blading.”

“Oh, shut up. Since when have you been one to voluntarily go exercise?”

“Please, Phil?” Dan pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. This didn’t usually affect Phil, he wasn’t as easily persuaded by the puppy eyes and needy expression that Dan would pull. Nonetheless, Phil dropped his arms and took a long, heavy sigh. 

“Fine,” Dan clapped his hands together in excitement, “ _but _you can’t just leave me out there looking like an idiot.”__

__“Ugh, okay…” Dan sighed. “Seriously, thank you though. Really, I appreciate it.” Dan reached for Phil’s hand and rubbed the tops of his knuckles with his thumb. They stayed like that for a bit, hand in hand as Dan traced the freckles on his hand and wrist. Phil couldn’t hold back the pink that bloomed on his cheeks and the smile that tugged at his lips. Dan may be annoying and whiny, but he always managed to make Phil melt under his fingertips._ _

__It was bright, colorful and certainly too loud in the roller disco. Every time Phil blinked, pink and purple spots danced on the backs of his eyelids. A crowd of already half-drunk people on wheels, most of which he either didn’t know or spoke a foreign language, stumbled around, sweaty and with drinks in their hands or crashing into anything and everything. To put it simply, this wasn’t Phil’s optimal way to spend a Tuesday night in Spain. The music pounded against his eardrums and he himself had already begun to sweat, and he hadn’t even begun rollerblading. But what overshadowed all of the dread and anxiety that Phil felt towards the night that lay ahead of them was Dan’s elation and pure joy about the situation._ _

__“Phil! There’s costumes! Oh my god these are so ridiculous, _I love it _.” After they had gotten their rollerblades, both having chosen the inline skates, Dan had made a beeline to the costume room. It was lined from wall to wall in the most amazingly hideous ‘70’s themed shirts, pants, and wigs.___ _

____“Dan, _oh god I shouldn’t have put these on, _Dan hold on, I can’t go that fast.” Phil had unknowingly made the mistake of putting on the skates before going to the costume room, which he internally kicked himself for. He had finally ambled over to Dan when he turned around with the widest, most mischievous smile on his face. “Dan wha- what did you do?”___ _ _ _

______“Oh, I didn’t do anything. I didn’t do anything but find the single best pieces of clothing you will ever see in your _life _.” Dan swung his arms out from behind his back to reveal the most offensive shirts Phil had ever laid eyes on. In Dan’s left hand he held a shiny, silver draping jacket with a thin scarf to match. In the other was a black button up with blue and gold flower print, and balloon sleeves to complete the look. Phil giggled, placing a hand on his forehead.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wow, Dan, when you said that you have a good taste in clothing you really weren’t lying.” Dan kicked him in the shin, earning a muffled yelp from Phil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut up. You like them, and even if you didn’t, I’d still make you wear it.” Dan shoved the black shirt into Phil’s chest and Phil huffed out a breath. “They are really terrible though,” he said with laugh. “Like, really _really _hideous.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After pulling on their costumes, and Phil having a small dispute with a lady who wanted to put him in a pair of equally flashy pants, Phil reluctantly followed Dan out to the roller rink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The swirling pit of self consciousness returned to Phil’s stomach, his brain telling him _You’re gonna fall. You’re gonna fall and make a fool of yourself. Why are you doing this, this is so stupid Phil. _Dan could see the worry creasing in Phil’s face, shuffling closer to him so that their shoulders pressed together. He brushed his finger along his forearm and hand in a silent “it’ll be okay”. Phil’s tensed shoulders and trembling legs relaxed slightly at the touch and wanted nothing more than to hold Dans hand to steady him further, but his hyper-awareness of the cameras and phones being used in every direction stopped him. He instead compensated by hooking his pinky with Dan’s.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They started out slow, Phil holding his arms outwards to maintain some kind of balance. Eventually he worked up to a moderate, yet wobbly, pace. By the time this happened, Dan had practically started skating circles around him, teasing and prodding Phil to go faster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Dan, if I go any faster I _guarantee _that I will fall and die,” Phil huffed, feeling more than slightly annoyed by his complete inability to keep up with Dan.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Phil, you’re not going to fucking die. Can’t you atleast try?” Dan slowed down to Phil’s pace, and even though he had faith in Phil, he was prepared to help him if he was going to fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I dunno… Can we like, take a break? My feet hurt and I’m thirsty and-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s okay,” Dan stopped him before he could continue rambling. “We’ll take a break and if you want to keep going after, we can.” Phil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and nodded, thankful that Dan understood, like always._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They sat down at a booth after each ordering an overpriced, fruity cocktail. Phil drank half of it in about 5 minutes, his empty stomach already hating him for it.  
“Jesus Christ, Phil,” Dan laughed, “are you trying to get drunk?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil looked down at his half full drink and shrugged. “Maybe it’ll make the fall hurt less.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dan chuckled and pulled out his phone, instantly falling silent and turning all of his focus to the screen. Phil sighed again, absent-mindedly stirring the straw in the pink-orange drink as he scanned the crowd around the room. One thing caught his eye which he had noticed before, but he dismissed it as just someone’s own makeup. He realised that the girl sat across the rink was the source of it. Now, he was aware of the multitude of people with multicolored glitter placed across their cheeks and up their temples. Phil kept his eyes on the small line of people waiting to get the same done to them and nudged Dan with his foot, who looked up at him with a confused look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Look over there,” Phil said, nodding his head towards the queue. Dan saw what it was he was meant to be looking at and turned to Phil with a raised eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Do you- you want to do that Phil?” Dan said. “I mean, I’m not opposed to it. I’m just surprised you want to.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, I mean- only if you want to… We don’t _have _to, I just…” Phil trailed off, suddenly becoming embarrassed despite it only being Dan he was talking to.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes, Phil, of course I’d love to,” Dan said softly, “I’m the one who dragged us here, it’s only fair that we do something you want to do.” Phil smiled, nodding his head in response. “Okay, then. Let’s get some glitter pasted on our faces!” Phil snorted, partially because of Dan’s enthusiasm but also because of the realization that this was, in fact, quite a gay thing they were about to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The line was short, only 4 people including himself and Dan, so Phil decided that he should think about what glitter he wanted. Unlike the other people, he noticed, who just asked for whatever, he had a vision for his glitter. Dan, predictably, told Phil that he wanted black and silver, but he knew exactly what he wanted: a black, blue, and silver gradient. He was, to say the least, quite excited to do this, even if he’d be finding glitter everywhere for the next fifty years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Finally, it was Phil’s turn. He sat in the chair across from the girl and told her what he wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wow, Phil you really have this planned out, don’t you?” Dan commented with a grin. Phil looked at him with fake annoyance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yes, I do, actually,” Phil said. Dan giggled and rolled his eyes. “At least I’m doing something more creative than black,” he teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Oh shut up.” Phil laughed and shifted in his seat as the glitter lady, which was what he decided to call her, began brushing some glue-like liquid on his cheek and temple. He stiffened, worrying about how dangerously close it was to his eyes and therefore his contacts. The glue, or whatever it was called, was cold and smelled a bit, causing Phil to scrunch up his nose. The glitter lady tapped it before starting to place the glitter on with a brush and tweezers for the larger ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s actually quite a nice color scheme,” Dan admired. Phil grinned, whispering a thank you back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Phil studied Dan’s face and the glitter that adorned his cheekbones. The pink and purple lights reflected off of it and the colors cast into his eyes, making them sparkle even more. His eyes trailed over the constellations of freckles strewn across Dan’s nose and the apples of his cheeks. He had always been the prettiest person to Phil, and he knew that he would always be that to Phil. Dan caught Phil’s gaze, realizing that he had been staring at him, and Dan’s cheeks reddened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Alright, there you go.” Phil’s thoughts were interrupted by glitter lady telling him that she was done. “I think you- Phil, right? Phil, I think you got one of the best one’s of the night. Everyone else just sits down and says to do whatever, but your idea was great!” Dan laughed at the comment, and Phil told her thank you and walked off after looking at the finished product in his phone camera._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It looks really good, Phil,” Dan said with genuine praise. “It’s… pretty,” he whispered, just loud enough for only Phil to hear. Phil looked up quickly to meet Dan’s crinkled, smiling eyes and he felt his heart grow warm, feeling some kind of weight lift off of himself. He bumped Dan with his shoulder, too taken aback by Dan calling him ‘pretty’ to form a proper reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Phil suddenly felt a burst of confidence, thinking _Fuck it, who cares if I fall? Who cares if I’m wearing this ridiculous shirt and have bright blue glitter on my face? _So, he told Dan that he wanted to try rollerblading again. It didn’t matter to him that he was probably making a fool out of himself, because who wasn’t? Dan, and Anthony who later joined them, still could skate literal circles around him and more than occasionally poked fun at him for struggling so much. Nonetheless, he was enjoying himself.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Dan’s bright laugh and aura lifted his spirits. The music and lights turned from something obnoxious to something that comforted Phil, because it was supposed to be a place where you could wear flashy clothing and make a fool of yourself. He made an effort to focus on this instead of the anxiety that threatened to pool in his stomach. More than anything, he made sure to keep his eyes on the boy in front of him, hair curling even more from the humidity of the room, dimples seemingly permanently dotting the side of his face, and the purple lights bouncing off his pink-stained cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
